


Say No to Him

by usachanbeccer



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic, baz is a mischievous bastard but would we have it any other way, totally based on that one song in hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Simon was so tired, and Baz was so... different. Different compared to Agatha. He was lonely, he was weak, and Baz knew it.A.k.a totally based this fic on "Say No to This" from Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while getting to know Cath's vision of Simon and Baz for a fic that never happened, so instead, they got their own little song fic instead, the lucky bastards.

Simon sighed, he was at his wits end, truly. He missed Agatha this Christmas. She was still mad that he chose the hares over him and didn’t stay back to help him look, choosing instead to go home and tell him “don’t bother showing up this year,” as she left. 

 

That led to Simon being stuck at Watford searching for the hares. Alone, and he was turning up nothing. 

 

Simon rubbed his face then looked at the big clock hanging in the library above the door. He couldn’t tell what time it was, it had gotten too dark to see that far away with only his table light lit. 

 

“Shit,” Simon shoved himself away from the table and stumbled away from it, and made his way back to his room. 

 

Simon’s legs were like jelly and his mind was foggy. He hadn’t slept soundly since early October, right before the Mage had given him the task of finding the hares. Since then, he’d been catching catnaps whenever he could find the time, he spent the nights combing the grounds with Agatha and Penny, searching for the hares. 

 

Simon felt like he was trudging through mud instead of walking on top of frozen ground (the snow had yet to fall, well, the snow and the Snow). He felt like his legs were about to sink into the earth and he’d be too tired to pull himself out of it. 

 

Simon was too busy moping about how tired he was to see the figure that drew closer as he closed in on Mummer’s Tower. 

 

He didn’t notice the figure following him to the top of the tower, or that they slipped inside his room right after Simon.

 

Simon didn’t actually realize he had been followed until his stalker spoke up in annoyance, “bloody hell, Snow, turn the fuck around!”

 

Simon spun to face Baz, leaning lazily on the closed door, a bored look in his eyes. He sneered when Simon’s eyes met his gaze. 

 

Baz stood up straight, his eyes locked in on Simon’s, making the slightly shorter boy nervous, what was Baz thinking?

 

Baz couldn’t physically hurt him inside their room, but that didn’t mean anything, Baz would find ways to hurt Simon without touching or spelling him, he’d done it before.

 

Simon kept his eyes on the boy, not letting him out of his sight as the pale boy made his way over to sit on Simon’s bed.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?” Simon growled, eyes narrowing. He didn’t like the fact that a vampire, if not actually proven one, was sitting on his bed. He wanted the pale boy to take his smug look and get off his bed. To leave the room and go back to his perfect house with his perfect family, and his perfect money. Why wouldn’t Baz leave?

 

“Well, are you going to stand there like a twit or are you going to join me? I haven’t the time for twits, Snow.”

 

Simon made his way slowly to the bed, never taking his eyes off his roommate as he sat on the bed cross legged, mirroring the other boy.

 

They sat in silence, eyeing each other as time ticked by. Baz smiled deviously at Simon, Simon narrowed his eyes in response. 

 

“Snow, do you mind if I stay?” Baz purred, leaning forward, bringing his face inches from Simon’s face. Simon swallowed hard, but didn’t say no.

 

Simon’s brain was tired, he couldn’t focus, his eyes blurry as he watched Baz scoot closer, the scent of cedar and bergamot and blood heavy on the pale boy, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It smelt familiar, intoxicating in a way to the bronze haired boy. He found himself leaning into it, whether out of weariness, to smell it better or for reasons unnamed, he didn’t know.

 

Baz’s smile was teasing, playful, and altogether electrifying. Simon was leaning in closer to the boy, unable to stop himself.

 

They stopped themselves before their lips touched, but only just.

 

“Snow, if you don’t want this, say so.” Baz whispered. Simon was so close he could feel the words leaving his mouth, he could smell the blood on Baz’s breath, he had just been hunting.

 

Simon’s heart was racing, pounding on his rib cage as if it were trying to tell Simon to speak up. His heart kept going, long after Simon’s brain decided to flee the scene. The blood was rushing to his head, filling the spot where his brain should be and he could hear it, it was all he could hear. 

 

Simon focused his gaze on Baz’s lips, they were smooth, pale as the boy they belonged to, and incredibly thin. Simon wanted them on his own, to feel if they were as smooth as they looked, but he also wanted Baz to take his lips far away from him. Simon didn’t want to kiss someone else while he was dating Agatha, and he especially did not want that someone to be his evil roommate. 

 

Simon didn’t feel like he wanted it, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t stop Baz as he closed the distance and began kissing him. And Simon was kissing back.

 

It wasn’t unpleasant, kissing Baz. It was different than kissing Agatha. Where Agatha would kiss short, sweet and lightly, Baz would pour himself into the kiss, as if handing the person he was kissing a piece of himself.

 

Simon’s hands flew into Baz’s hair, getting tangled in his long dark locks. They were silky and thick, like he was running his fingers through rushing water.

 

Baz was practically in Simon’s lap, his hands resting on Simon’s cheeks as he kept kissing.

 

Simon was enjoying the kiss, and that bothered him. He was dating Agatha, and he was cheating on her. With Baz. 

 

Simon got a hold of himself and turned his head to look at his knees, causing Baz’s lips to fall from his own and his hands to slip to Simon’s shoulders.

 

“Wait,” he choked out, shaking his head, his face twisted into a painful confusion, what was he doing?

 

“What is it, Snow?” Simon raised his head to look Baz square in the face.

 

“I’m dating Agatha!” He whined, his voice hushed, not wanting anyone overhearing despite the fact that it was the middle of the night on the 23rd of December.

 

“We can stop.” Baz nodded, sinking back to being away from Simon, his eyes lowering to stare at Simon’s sheets. 

 

Simon looked at his roommate, then he thought about the kiss they had just shared. He thought about how many times he had kissed Agatha that passionately (never). He thought about Baz then, and how this was the person he wanted to learn everything about, what made him tick, what he liked, and didn’t like. Simon thought all of that meant he just wanted to know his enemy, but now, maybe it had always been something else.

 

Simon grabbed onto Baz’s hand, it was cold, and very soft. 

 

Baz looked up, the shock evident on his usually unreadable face. Simon gave a small nod, the okay to continue. 

 

Baz’s face lit up as he looked at Simon, “you absolute twit.” He laughed, bringing their joined hands to his lips and giving Simon’s a soft kiss.

 

Simon laughed as well, silently vowing that he’d break it off with Agatha as soon as he saw her in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it! Find me on the tumblr @space-finn-land-lance! Thanks for reading!


End file.
